Camping Might Not Be So Bad When I'm With You
by We are blasting off again
Summary: Drew, May, Ash, Misty, Paul & Dawn decide to go camping. When they get there, So is Gary & Leaf! Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, & Oldrival.


**Hello, I am back! :] I finally deleted 'Welcome to Oakellen'. Maybe I will rewrite it some other day, but I am going to write this for now. And I am going to finish is wether I like it or not D: (Btw, Ash & Misty are the only ones dating at the beginning)**

**Ages; Ash:23, Misty:23, Drew:22, May:21, Paul:21, Dawn:20, Gary:25, Leaf:24**

**Camping Might Not Be So Bad When I'm with You**

**Day 1: We Finally Arrived!**

"Are we there yet?" A young brunette asked, leaning forward in the jeep her mossy haired friend was driving. They have been driving to Duskit National Park, for over 5 hours. But the whole time, May had ben constantly asking Drew if they where there yet.

"Goddammit, May." Drew said, peeved. "We are almost there! Wait in 5 minutes then ask me!" He said. He then noticed a large sign saying,'Welcome to Duskit!' as he took a left on the road. "Oh, Never mind. We are here." Drew stated. Expecting a scream of joy from may, He got one from Ash.

"YESSSSS!" Ash yelled. He had been waiting an hour and thirty one minutes to go pee. So hearing this, joyed Ash very much. Now he can get out of that uncomfortable position he has been sitting in, for the past hour. Ash heard Misty giggle.

"I honestly didn't think you would last this long. I thought we would have had to pull over on the road, for you to go." Misty stated. Ash let out a nervous laugh.

"Neither did I." He stated, he then was kissed upon the cheek by Misty. Ash blushed.

"Good thing we are almost there then, huh?" Misty said, and giggled at her blushing boyfriend. Misty then looked over at Dawn, who was quickly writing everything down that had just happened between her and Ash.

"Misty.....kissed Ash's cheek." Dawn said to herself, as she finished writing it down. She then 'ahem' ed, and started to read the list of 'Misty & Ash's moments of AWESOME'. "Okay..First of all, Ash kissed Misty's cheek. Misty pecked Ash's cheek, Ash pecked Misty, Ash kissed Misty's forehead, Ash peck---" Dawn then sighed and closed her notebook. "Is all you do, Kiss each-other on foreheads and cheeks?"

"Is....that bad?" Ash asked. He honestly didn't understand what was so bad about his and Misty's relationship. He thought it was perfectly normal.

"Well, No." Dawn said. "But you guys are going out, and you still haven't even kissed each other on the lips?" She asked. But before Ash....or Misty could respond, Paul had woken up, and was instantly tackled by Dawn. "Paul!"

"Hmmrggff." Paul mumbled, almost toppling back over from the sudden attack/hug from Dawn. He used his hand as a shade, so he wouldn't be blinded by the sun. He looked down at Dawn. Then back up at the radio-clock. "We here?" He asked.

"Yeah." Drew responded. "You woke up just in time to help us look for our campsite." he stated."Which is..... 637." He said. "If you see it tell me."

"Okay." Everyone else responded, and started scanning the area for campsite 637 with their eyes.

"There!" Misty shouted, pointing to a decent sized campsite, with a tree stump next to the 'driveway' of the campsite, with a piece of wood nailed to it. '637' was painted with black on the piece of wood. Drew then backed up the trailer (which was connected to the back of the Jeep) & the Jeep itself into the space, with no problems what-so-ever.

"Whoa!" May exclaimed. "You did that.....like....a pro!" She then pumped his fist in the air,"Way to go, Drew!" Drew, being Drew smirked and turned his head around to look at May.

"Of course, After all. I AM Drew. I can do anything, unlike a peppy brunette I know." He said, knowing this would tick May off in some way.

"......You..." May started. "YOU JERK!" She yelled, now releasing all her anger. She then grabbed the nearest item to her, which happened to be Dawn's iPod, and threw it at Drew. Completely missing, the iPod was thrown out the window, and it hit the ground, breaking.

"Oh, my. Oh, my." Drew said laughing. "Dawwwwnnn~" He said in a sing-song voice. May quickly covered his mouth, when Dawn turned around.

"Yes?" Dawn asked. May just smiled and shook her head. Dawn gave May a funny look before continuing her mission of dragging Paul out of the vehicle.

Drew smirked. "You're going to have to tell her sometime, You know." Drew stated. May just put her finger over her mouth, and said 'Shh.'

"I know, but I'll tell her when she realizes her iPod is gone. I don't feel like fighting with an angry Dawn right now." May stated. "So, please don't tell her!" May pleaded.

Drew smiled,"Okay.' This shocked May. Usually Drew made her do something for him in return. "....Under one condition." Oh. There It was. May nodded. "You do whatever I say."

–

Ash quickly jumped out of the vehicle, and ran down to the nearest restroom. Misty just watched him run, and laughed. "He runs like a girl." She said to herself. She then herself, got out of the vehicle and took a deep breathe, looking around their campsite.

Their campsite had a circular 'driveway', the Jeep & trailer took up half of it. In the middle, there was a quite large fire pit. Around the 'driveway' there was trees planted perfectly along it. They were pretty much hidden from everyone else, but the campsite next to them. Between their campsite, and the neighbor's there was a small stream, with fish popping in and out. Misty smiled and closed her eyes, letting the breeze cool her.

Ash had came back from his trip down to the restroom, and noticed Misty. He smiled, and watched his girlfriend. He then turned his smile into a smirk. He then ran up behind Misty, and hugged her. Scaring Misty half to death. "Misty~ I am back~!" He said in a sing-song voice.

"Ash!" Misty shouted. "Goddammit!" She then blushed from embarrassment. "Why'd you do that?" She asked, but before he could respond, she grabbed her mallet. Ash quickly let go of Misty and backed up a couple of feet.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Ash shouted. "Please....don't hit me!" He said whimpering. Misty sighed and put her mallet back.

"Okay, but if you do anything like that again, I won't hold back!" Misty stated. Ash smiled.

"Okidoki, Misty!"

–

"Paul!" Dawn yelled."Get out of the fudging vehicle!" Paul gave Dawn a questioning look.

"Fudging? Don't you mean fu-" Paul started to say, but Dawn cut him off.

"No! I don't cuss."

"Weirdo." Paul said rolling his, finally dragging himself out of the vehicle, for Dawn."Happy?" he asked looking back at his preppy friend."I got out of the Jeep."

Dawn smiled,"Yes, I am very happy." She then grabbed his hand and ran to the back of the jeep. "Now get my bag out! I desperately need a brush, and I need to change. I feel icky in this outfit." She stated. Paul looked down at her clothing. Which was a navy blue tank top, neon blue skinny jeans, and black slouch boots.

"Besides the fact, that it's not the type of clothing you wear when camping, I don't see what's wrong with it." Paul stated. Dawn sighed and shook her head.

"Of course, _you _wouldn't get it." Dawn stated. "I need to change, so I can feel.... refreshed again." She stated. She then looked over at Paul,"Do you get it now?"

Paul, who obviously still didn't get it, decided to nod his head, so Dawn wouldn't spend hours explaining what she had meant about being 'refreshed'. Dawn then moved out of the way, so Paul could open the back of the Jeep. He pulled out Dawn's suitcase which was at the bottom, because she had the most stuff.

"Woo! Yay! Paul! You got my suitcase, without toppling al the other suitcases on top of yourself!" Dawn cheered. "Thank you." She smiled and took her suitcase from Paul, running to the trailer so she could change into something more camping-like..... and brush her hair.

–

May had entered the trailer, not too long after Dawn had. She noticed Dawn was still trying to decide what was more fashionable, and still suitable for camping. "Oh, Hey Dawn." May sighed. Dawn noticed May's depression.

"What's wrong?" She asked. May just shook her head and said it was nothing. Dawn shrugged and asked,"Hey which outfit should I wear?" She then pointed to the two outfits set out on the bed. The first one was a grey button-up T-shirt, and short jean shorts, black leggings, and Stella McCartney Adidas boots. The second one was a long-sleeve pink shirt, Grey skinny jeans, and Sorel Waterfall boots.

"How do you stay so...fashionable, even when where camping?" May asked, comparing Dawn's choice of clothes to hers. May was wearing a red hoodie shirt, Khaki Camo Capri's, and red Air walks. Shockingly, she was not wearing her bandana, instead she was wearing a red crochet skull beanie. "But I have to say the first one, I like better."

Dawn smiled,"Well.... since it's pretty nice outside, you can wear your normal clothing. But for like hiking, and such, you use boots! Which it's easy for me to choose the perfect pair of boots, since it's pretty much 80% of my shoe collection."

"How many shoes _do _you have?" May asked, curious. Dawn shrugged. Dawn then grabbed the first outfit, stuffing the other one back in her suitcase, and started to change.

"How are we going to fit everyone in the trailer?" May asked. "There's only 3 beds." This, made Dawn think.

"I think we brought a tent just in case." She stated. "Misty&Ash will obviously share a bed. Someone will shift the table into a bed, sleep there. Then someone will sleep on the top bunk. And the other two will share a tent."

May nodded,"Hold on. I'll be right back." She then exited the trailer, walking over to Drew. "Hey, you are the one who planned the whole trip. Can I ask who sleeps where?"

"Misty&Ash obviously get the larger bed. You can have one of the other beds, and I will have one of the other beds in the trailer. And Dawn & Paul are sleeping in the tent." Drew explained.

"Dawn....in the tent?" May asked, shocked. "There's no way Dawn would sleep in the tent! Or do it willingly."

Drew laughed,"I know. But Paul insisted on her sleeping in the tent. But knowing Paul, he just wants her to freak out, and cower in his arms." Suddenly, and rock was thrown at Drew's head. "What the--"

"I heard that." Paul said glaring. "I just want to see her reaction thats all."

Drew rolled his eyes,"Sure, Paul. Suuureeee."

Ash and Misty came back to the group. May grinned,"Where were you guys? Getting....it on....perhaps?" She said and snickered, making Ash and Misty blush.

"N-no..." They said. May just giggled.

"Hey, Misty. Did I ever tell you that you look like a big orange today? In a good way....In a good way. I like oranges." May stated, hoping Misty wouldn't take offense to it.

Misty looked down at her outfit. She was wearing an orange tank top, a darker orange jean shorts, black suspenders, and yellow converses. "Uh, thanks?" Misty said not sure if it was a compliment or not.

"I like oranges too!" Ash stated, and suddenly May and Ash went on about a conversation of citrus fruits.

"Well, Well, Well. Look what we have here." Said an unexpected voice.

Everyone turned around, their jaw's dropping. Dawn then came out of the trailer walking up to everyone. "Hey, I'm done changing!" She then noticed everyone else was focused on the same thing. "What are you guys loo-" She started but turned her and her jaw dropped too.

"Gary?"

–

**Okay, Oldrivalshipping won't come til next chapter, hopefully. ^_^; Sorry. But anyway, I hoped you liked it~! 3 Review please. :]**


End file.
